The Virus
by ani-cat-candy
Summary: Dr Bruce Banner's niece joins the Avengers but there's far more to her than meets the eye. She was an experiment at Gentek and.. Loki? Are you falling for her? Loki/Oc both straight and yaoi scenes included! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Steve made a light line on the paper before glancing up to quickly check something before returning his attention to the paper and making a few more marks. It was the same rutine he'd been doing for the past hour as he sketched the scene before him. How many times had he drawn this place? There was likely at least one sketch of it in each book he'd ever gone through, but he really didn't care. He loved this place. It made him feel like he was back home. One of the few places technology had yet to touch.

He sighed contently as he looked around, remembering when he used to play there with his mother. The memories were so vivid he swore he could see her walking across the bridge.. Wait.. That wasn't his mother.. His eyebrows knit themselves together as he watched the woman making her way across the bridge, toward him. The skirt of her fourties era dress getting caught in the light breeze. Who was she? For the life of him, he couldn't recall her face or name. Yet there she was, clear as day. Her black hair tied up under her pillbox hat, short, white gloves on her dainty hands that clutched a book to her chest.

He looked away as she drew nearer, glancing at him, catching him staring. He couldn't help himself, he chanced another look at her, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as she gave him a smile that he shyly returned. "Good evening, Sir. Mind if I join you?" Her green eyes sparkled beautifully as he nodded and gestured to the empy spot on the bench, "Yes, of course. Please."

He tried to go back to his drawing, but found his eyes drifting to the young lady next to him instead. He forced his eyes to behave and concentrated on the scene and paper infront of him. She wasn't staring at him. That was his immagination. Wishful thinking! He chanced another look her way and his eyes widend when they fell on her book. He quickly looked up to her face and she gave him a shy smile, "You don't mind, do you?" His brain was trying to shut down but he forced it to keep going, if for just a few more moments. "N-No! I.. Don't mind at all.. heh.. Just.. Wasn't expecting to meet a fellow artist today." He laughed nerviously as he glanced back at her picture. She was drawing him while he drew.

"I just prefer drawing living subjects rather than.. Y'know.." She gave him another shy smile before offering her hand, "I'm Candy.. Dr. Banner's niece." He froze mid-hand shake.. This wasn't a dream or memory? Her laugh pulled him back, "You're Steve Rogers, right? My uncle has told me a lot about you and the other Avengers." He gave a nervious laugh, "Oh.. Um.. Pleasure, mam. Good things, I hope? Um.. What's- May I ask.. um.." He stumbled over his toung as her smile widend.

"Why I'm dressed like this?" He nodded and she shrugged, "Just felt like it. No one can ever predict what I'll wear on any given day. Could be modern cloths, a Victorian ball gown, kimono.. This.." He laughed with her. What a strange lady. They went back to their drawings for a while, until the sun started setting. He didn't want to leave her out here all alone. "Can I walk you to your car or do you need a ride home?" She had just closed her sketchbook and started to get up, "That would be lovely. Thank you." He gave her a smile as he offered her his arm and walked her back to the parking lot, not really sure which it was she'd agreed to.

The walk to the car, it was. He whistled in admiration as he looked the machine over. A deep red 1930 Model-A with a leather trunk strapped to the back. She giggled at his reaction, "It was Daddies'.. I helped him restore it a few years ago." He was in love. She was beautiful, sweet, old-fashioned, an artist **and** knew how to work on cars. He opend the door for her and let her in. "Wow, just as much the gentleman my uncle said you were." He was going to have to thank the doctor for speaking so highly of him when he got back home. "Would you mind too terribly much if I follow you? I'm not from here.. I kind of stopped here on my way to see Uncle Bruce when I got lost." She admitted with a nervious laugh.

He gave her a bright smile, "Of course! No problem, miss." He closed the door for her and hopped on his bike before leading the way back to Stark Tower. Tony had insisted they all move in after Loki's little tantrum and they were all still geting settled in. He came here to get away from unpacking for a bit. It didn't take long for them to reach the tower and they pulled into the garage, parking their vehicles with Stark's insaine collection. Seriously? How many cars did one guy need?

"Who's the lady friend, Steve?" Tony greeted them with a suggestive hint in his voice that made him blush and stammer a bit as she gave an amused smile behind him. Everyone was stareing at him as Bruce walked in and she ran over to give him a hug, "Uncle Bruce!" Steve let out a sigh of relief while everyone turned their attention to the good doctor. Tony's eyebrows were trying to blend with his hairline, "Uncle? Um.. Brucey? You forget to tell us something?"

Bruce lauhed at the looks as he held the girl in his arms, "Sorry, I meant to ask earlier. She's between jobs and got kicked out of her appartment and doesn't have anywhere else to go. I was hoping you wouldn't mind her staying here for a bit until she can get another place. I mean, I don't mind if she stays in my room or anything." Of course Tony would say yes. He couldn't refuse a friend and most certianly not a friend's pretty, helpless niece. "Yea, sure. Why not? Go show her to a room and Capsicle and I will go get her things."

Steve was not happy with him for using that nickname infront of her, but led him down to her car anyway. "Oh my God! What did she pack in here? Bricks? Jarvis! Send Point Break down here, will ya?" There were four suitcases. Each one weighed a ton. Or so Tony swore. Steve handled one in each hand with little effort, but Tony could barely lift one! Thor was down in a matter of moments to happily lend a hand. He took both of the suitcases with ease while Tony decided to just close the car door and call it a day. He stoped when he noticed something else in the seat. "Hey.. What are we supposed to do with this? Leave it or what?"

The others looked back to see what he was talking about and saw a miniature, topless version of the Model-A sitting in the back seat. They decided to leave it for now. It wasn't essential. She could get it in the morning if she wanted the pedal car. Tony took a detour to pick up the pizza at the door while the soldier and god took the luggage up. Hey! He wasn't totally useless on this little trip! "Dinner is here! Come and get it!" He said happily as he left the elevator. Steve was just coming out of te hallway from taking the luggage to Candy's new room and was about to go back to let her know that food was there when Bruce stopped him.

"Don't worry about her. She has a condition where she can only eat certian things at specific times." He looked a little concerned at that, "Oh.. What kind of condition? If you don't mind my asking." He watched as Thor made off with two boxes before anyone could touch them. Bruce grabed a couple slices before answering while he sat down, "She was in some medical experiments that messed with her quite a bit. The condition has no name.. Not yet, anyway. She didn't react like the other subjects at all due to an anomaly in her genetics."

"So.. what can she eat?" Clint asked between bites. "Biomass." "What?" He sighed at the weird look he was getting from the archer and finished his bite before responding, "It's a special, compound mixture of vitimines, protiens and nutrients essential to life." "Oh. That sucks. Sounds gross."

Tony stumbled down to his lab, morning coffie in hand, nearly ready to try and tackle the project Fury had him and Bruce working on. "Good morning Mr. Stark." He gave a sleepy grunt in reply. Why did Pepper have to be so chipper in the morning? Wait.. Pep didn't use his last name unless she was upset and even then she used his full name, not Mr. He looked back at the lady in his lab to find her helping her uncle with some of the research. "So, science runs in the family?" "You could say that." Bruce mumbled as he checked something under a microscope and joted down some notes. He hummed to himself as he got busy going over data.

The girl was smart. She found things that they'd both missed and was able to give them a few alternate and more plausible theorys to consider. He liked her. Besides smart, she was kind and playful. Not overly emotional like most women. "Hey, guys? Have you seen- Oh! There you are, mam. I um.. Haven't seen you today and was wondering where you'd run off to." Everyone in the lab smiled at Steve. Candy's was sweet while Tony and Bruce's were mocking of his obvious shyness around the pretty lady.

"She's been helping us, no need to worry, Lover Boy." Tony teased and he decided to ignore it. "So.. You're an artist, mechanic **and** you do science.. things..? What **don't** you do?" "She does a bit of everything." Bruce answered for her and she elbowed him in the ribs for it. "Whoa! Wait! Mechanic?" Tony asked, a bit shocked. The doctor ignored his niece's attempts at modesty and boasted about her accomplishments, "Yea. Her car, she helped her father restore it, a 52 Nash, a 71 Corvette, a 59 Mustang and several others. They are all.. Beautiful. Just.. Amazing. They win a prize every show they're in." He sounded like a proud father.

"Wow. Your family must be so proud." Steve said in amazement, then his heart dropped as he saw a flicker of sadness cross her features before being hidden. "What's wrong? Did I say something?" She shook her head with a smile, "No, it's nothing. Really. Um, will y'all excuse me just a moment? I need to go eat." She quickly left them alone and they turned to Bruce for possible answers. He gave them a sad smile "We're not **really** related.. I was working for Gentek when I met her. Was one of her doctors during the experiments. We became fast friends and one day, about a year into the testing I found her crying worse than usual.. She.. She cried often from homesickness because the tests required her to remain and be monitored at all times.. or so I was told.."

_He walked into the room, clipboard in hand and smile on his face, ready to see his friend and brighten her day. "Good morning, Ca-" The pen fell from his hand in shock as he surveyed the scene before him. There was blood everywhere and the bodies of his colligues were strewn across the room.. Or pieces of them, rather. A small girl sat in the center of the mess, crying her eyes out, covered in the blood. "Candy! What happend? Are you alright?" He dropped the clipboard and rushed to her side, pulling her into a hug after checking her over for wounds. "Bruce!" She held him tight as she cried into his shoulder for a bit before she calmed enough to tell him what hapened. "They told me if I didn't let them experiment on me, they'd kill my family.. Kept reminding me that if I didn't cooperate, they'd kill them.. They're all I have! They're everything to me! They.."She let out another loud sob and he tightend his grip on her, "You didn't volunteer for this?" He was shocked. Why? Why had they done this to her? Why threaten her? Surely there were others they could have payed to be experimented on, right?_

_She didn't seem to hear him as she continued, "They killed them after they had me in their possession and have been just threatening me to keep me in line! All of them!" That was it. He didn't like that they were experimenting on Humans to begin with, but __**this**__ had taken it too far! "Let's get you out of here, sweetheart." She pulled away and looked up at him, relief and gratitude sining in her eyes._

"I helped her escape and get revenge on the ones in charge of the project." He was trying not to choke up over the memories and wiped at a stray tear that managed to escape. "They killed them all. Her parents, her brother, his wife.. Even their kids! The oldest one was five.. The pedal car in the back seat of her car.. That was his. She refuses to get rid of it. He loved it so much.." He sniffled a bit and wiped away another tear, "I've been taking care of her ever sense."

The guys were trying so hard not to cry with the doctor. Steve was failing miserably. "That poor thing.. How.. How could anyone.." Tony nodded in agreement. "She doesn't have to find a new place. She can stay. As long as she wants." Bruce gave him a small, appreciative smile, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means. To either of us.. Can I ask one small favor, though?" Tony didn't hesitate, "Anything."

* * *

A/N: Yea, I know I need to finish the other story first, but this one was bugging me! I also know it sounds more like Steve/Oc, but she likes to play with people. Loki will appear in Chapter 2 **_if_** I get a review! That's the only way I'll add another chapter! If I get 1 review! Just a simple 'that's cool' or 'interesting' I don't care! I need to know if this is something anyone will read.

The only thing I own is Candy and this plot. The rest is owned by the Evil Purple Space Monkeys! Yes! Marvel is run by Purple Space Monkeys! That's why we don't each have a life-size Loki in our room with super high-tech AI so he acts like the real thing (plus programmable options to make him want to keep his owner happy)! Stark has the technology and they have Stark!

*gasps as an idea hits* Guys, we need to find their mothership! We need to find it and kill the Evil Purple Space Monkeys so we can rescue the Avengers and let Stark make us those Lokis! Free Loki to anyone who joins the effort!


	2. Chapter 2

Steve just wanted to give her a hug after hearing that story. So did Tony, but he had other things to do at the moment. He steped off the elevator, fully intent on giving her that hug. Natasha looked up from her magazine, "Hey Rogers, what's wrong?" She wasn't in here, maybe her room? "Have you seen Miss Candy?" The red-head shook her head no, "Did you two have a fight or something?" He thought for a moment where she might have gone, then headed back to the elevator, answering her on his way, "No. Ask Doctor Banner."

"Where to, Sir?" Jarvis asked him after a moment when he didn't press a button. "Where did Miss Candy go?" Why hadn't he thought to ask the computer before? "To the garage, Sir. I believe she is working on her car. Shall I take you there?" "Yes, please." Apparently she didn't care if she got her nice cloths dirty. Classical music was playing throughout the garage as she layed under the classic machine. All he could see was her legs as he approached. "Would you hand me that wrench over there?" A hand came out to point over to the side and he retreaved the tool for her, wondering how she knew he was there. "Thank ya' much, Sir."

He couldn't help but smile. She sounded happy. Like she hadn't been reminded of her horrid loss just minutes ago. He could relate, he supposed. Working on his motorcycle always helped him when he got upset. He sat down next to her legs on the floor and watched quietly as her foot swayed to the beat of the music. It stopped when the song ended and another started, "Dell'Amore non SI SA da parte di Andrea Bocelli, per favore." The song changed to something in another language. "Andrea Bocelli is an awesome Italian Opera singer." She explained, seemingly reading his mind.

"Oh.. You speak Italian?" He asked, amazed that someone of her age would be interested in this kind of music. "Yes sir. And German, Chinese, Japanese.." She slid out from under the car, covered in grease and pulled the hood up, making it fold acordian style from the side before tweaking a few things on the motor from there. "My family did a lot of traveling when I was little and I pick things up very quickly." "Oh, I see. Wow." He was hypnotised by the swaying of her hips to the music and couldn't help himself. He got up from the ground and tapped her on the shoulder before offering her a hand, "Care to dance?" She smiled brightly and accepted.

Tony insisted on taking everyone out to eat at this place he knew. Candy decided to wear something different, just for shock value. No one complained. It would be interesting to see peoples reactions to it. The place was beautiful. A large, fancy restraunt with a live orchestra and dance floor. She sat and conversed at the table for a while until she became board and decided to get some more reactions from her outfit. The ones of the nearby tables were getting boring. They had become used to it already. Besides that, their food had arived and it gave her an excuse to wander around sense she couldn't eat.

He didn't see them anywhere. Green eyes scaned the restraunt for his targets. Loki had heard that Stark had made reservations here and decided to mess up his evening. He was about to just leave when a white figure caught his eye. That couldn't be a mortal. Her beauty was far beyond what this realm was capable of creating. Her skin was so light it nearly blended with the beaded, white gown. A high, Mandrin collar, sleeveless, and with a trailing skirt. The embroidery and cutwork along the hem along with the shimmering beads made it look like ice and snow splayed across the ground, coming together in the center to form this breathtaking creature. Her hair was the same white as the gown and done up in an elaborate fashion with strings of gems woven into the knots and loops of snowy hair making it, too look as though it were made of ice. She had a beautiful, heart-shaped face with sparkling, ice blue eyes, light blue and silver playing across her eyelids while her full lips were painted a shimmering light blue, the same color as her perfectly manecured nails. She seemed to glide across the floor, capturing everyones attention. What was she? Who was she? He had to find out.

"May I have this dance, my dear?" He offered her a hand as a new song started and she smiled, accepting the offer. Not only was she beautiful, she could dance wonderfully. Easily able to keep up as he lead her across the dance floor. While she looked as though she were made of the purest snow, like she would melt should one touch her, her body radiated a comforting warmth. She was so small, fragile looking. She didn't even reach his shoulders. He was afraid he may break her should he hold her too tightly.

"What is your name, my dear? I am Loki." Her smile of contentment as they danced widend to one of amusement, "Candy." Oh, she knew exactly who this sinfuly handsome man was. She also knew Bruce was likely to be finishing up his meal and coming to check on her soon. Or the good Captain, either would make for some decent entertainment. As soon as Steve saw who she was dancing with he rushed out to her. "Loki! Leave her alone!" Everyone turned their attention from the skilled couple dancing to him. "Good to see you as well, Captain." Loki mocked kindness toward the man as the others rushed over to join him after hearing Loki's name. "Loki, I'm only going to say this once. Get your hands off my niece." His eyes widend in shock as he whiped his head back around to look at the girl he'd been dancing with, "You're.."

She giggled at the look of horrified shock that had taken over his handsome face before she curtsied, "Thank you for the wonderful dance, Sir." No. No nono! This couldn't be happening! This angel couldn't possibly be related to that green monster. He watched as she calmly made her way back to the Avengers and gave her uncle a hug. Then he was overcome with rage. How dare they! First they deny him the chance to rule this world, as was his right, now they take this angel from him? They will pay.

He sent out a wave of green energy with an angry shout. Thor, Steve and Bruce shielded her and the humans from the attack. Damn. The green beast was loose now. He smiled wickedly as it charged toward him, people screaming as they scrambled toward the exits, Stark making his way back to the table for the briefcase that held his suit while the assassins took the girl somewhere a bit safer. Hulk smashed Loki, or tried. It was an illusion. The real Loki had taleported to Steve, knocking him upside the head with his cane. That was for inturrupting their dance. The assassins were back now, believing the girl to be completely safe as they started shooting at him.

Candy waited calmly in the kitchen, listening to her uncle and his friends fight Thor's baby brother. "You don't seem to be phased by this at all." She didn't even jump at the sudden sound of his voice as he teleported in behind her. She turned and gave him a smile, "Having the Hulk for an uncle tends to take the fear and shock value out of most things. I take it they're fighting a duplicate of some kind." He returned the smile, "Smart girl." He took a few steps toward her, but she didn't back away. "You know who I am and what I'm capable of, yet you do not fear me. Is it because you are the same as your dear uncle or is it something else?" "Both." The smile droped from his face as his look slowly grew confused as he tried to figure out what that meant. She was enjoying his confusion. He coud tell by that mischievious spark in her eye. If she was playing, then she wasn't likely to change into some horrid beast any time soon, so he took his chances and took a few more steps toward her, stopping just inches away. She still didn't move. Didn't look the slightest bit intimidated as he towered over her.

He licked his lips before asking, "Is there any possibility I could see you again?" Damn he was sexy. Even better looking in person than on tv or in pictures. "Perhaps." A small smile played on her frozen looking lips as she teased him a bit. He nodded, trying to get his mind off how tasty her lips looked, "I will contact you, then, but for now I must say goodbye, my dear." His words were soft and a bit breathless as he used his magic to create a beautiful white rose. She accepted the flower graciously and gave him a warm smile before he teleported away, his copy obviously doing the same as the sounds of the battle in the next room stopped. She doubted he'd want to go through with any dates once he saw her out of costume. He seemed to be more interested in her looks than anything else. But whatever. His problem, not hers.

Poor Bruce. They didn't even have any blankets to cover him with once he changed back and his pants no longer fit. Steve was embarrased for him, his niece having to see that. Strangely, the doctor was the only one that didn't seem to be worried about her. Yea it upset him to see her in the arms of their enemy, dancing, but mostly he'd made that threat on Hulk's behalf. The Other Guy was very protective of her. Also he wanted to see Loki's face when he found out they were 'related'. It was worth it. It really was. He just wished he'd had a camera on him. They shared a nice, big laugh about it on the way back, everyone agreeing the fight was worth it, just to see that face.

* * *

A/N: Damn internet keeps crapping out on me for the past few days.. I fixed this chapter once, but now people are watching tv and it's distracting. I don't want tomess with this crap again and I have no idea when the interwebs will crap out on me again so deal with it!

Posting this now because someone was awesome enough to fave this story *gives awesome person huggles and cookies*


	3. Chapter 3

Steve pouted as he sat on the couch watching tv with Clint and Thor. He wasn't really watching, just sulking as he stared at it's general vacinity. What was he upset about? Well, the knot on his head for one, but mostly because Candy had kept the flower Loki gave her. She even went as far as to do something to preserve it saying it was the first flower anyone had given her besides family. At least he'd been the first to dance with her, though he couldn't compair to Loki in skill. The tv suddenly muted itself, causing Clint and Thor to complain before Fury's voice rang out over the sound system. "Avengers, you're needed on 5th street. There's a weird ass monster on the loose there, killing innocent people. MOVE!" Tony scoffed on his way to his suit, "Weird ass monster. Great description! Yea, we really know what we're going up against now!"

When they arrived, they understood why Fury had described it that way. It **was** a weird ass monster. A basic humanoid shape with no face and clawed, animal or dinosaur like legs and a tail. It was all black and it's arms reminded him of black snakes when they'd change shape. Yea! That's right! They changed shape! Going between long, snake-like whips to normal arms with wicked blades for fingers to a fucking sword that it used to easily slice clean through anyone who got too close. He fired a few blasts at it and it's arm changed into a shield, reflecting the attacks as easily as Cap's did. "Oh, we are so fucked." Clint said in disbelief as he watched the thing continue it's rampage.

Amazingly, Bruce was the one to take command this time, "Guys, get these people out of here! Tony, that includes you!" "Wait! what are you doing?" Natasha asked as he made toward the creature. "Just do it!" They did. They quickly shooed away the police that were trying to kill it before returning their attention to the monster, sure that Hulk would be beating it senseless by now. But he wasn't. Bruce hadn't changed and was just looking around, making sure everyone had gone before getting closer to the now calmed monster. He took it by the hand and lead it into the hellacopter they'd flown in on.

"What the hell? Are you nuts?" Clint was freaking out as he was traped inside with the monster. "Just take us home, Barton." He didn't know what he was more afraid of, the monster or Bruce so he did as he was told and took them, Natasha and Steve back to Stark Tower, Tony and Thor flying behind them, confused. Tony was about to demand answers from the doctor when he turned to the monster and asked, calmly, "What happend?" It was like it's whole body turned into a mass of slithering, tangled up snakes, rearanging themselves very quickly to make a new form.

"What sorcery is this?" Thor demanded. The others were too shocked to speak. Bruce explained, "The experiments did this to her. It's similar to how I turn into the Other Guy, but she has more control over it than I do and can, obviously do a lot more. She only takes that form to protect herself. Sweetheart, what happend?" He looked like a concerned father the way he held Candy as she snuggled into his hug, "I ran into one of the scientists that had escaped and was caught consuming him by security. I have no idea why there were security cameras in the bathroom, but.. yea." "Wait.. 'Consumed'?" Tony asked, now understanding why they were so close. "She can only eat live creatures. Humans give her the most Biomass.. Well, she doesn't **technically** eat them.. She consumes or absorbes them.. and their memories.. and souls.."

Now Steve was officially creeped out. How could she consume souls? How could she do it and still be so sweet? "It's not her fault. She was forced into those experiments." He tried to reason with them, his eyes begging them to understand and not judge her for this. Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face, "We're not the ones you need to beg to, my friend, that would be Fury when **he** finds out." He gave them a warm smile before making his way to the bar. He needed a drink before Fury came over, screaming. "Thank you." Her voice was so small and timid, Tony barely caught it.

Everyone had gone to relax a bit before the inevidable rampage when Fury arrived, Bruce still holding the girl, petting her hair as he tried to comfort her. Tony did a count down in his mind. 3. 2. 1.. The elevator opend and Fury stormed in right on que. "What the hell is going on here? Why was I not informed of this Doctor Banner? You have a shit load of explaining to do!" He nodded as she held him tighter, scared that they would soon be on the run again. "They were testing a geneticly modified virus. It turned most people into zombie like things, but a few, like Candy, reacted differently. They actually became the virus. She's not contagous or anything, no need to worry about that. The version of the virus she was infected with was the most stable version they'd ever developed. The others that reacted like she did, they ended up with mental issues. One went completely insaine, one lost his memories completely.. Her mental health and stability is, amazingly with all she's been through, the same as before she was infected. A genetic anomaly caused her body to embrace the virus rather than fight it, so she ended up like this. The anomaly is beyond rare. It's why they'd forced her to participate in the project instead of just finding a willing subject.

"I helped her destroy all the samples they had of the virus and wiped their computers clean to, at least, slow down any further research on the matter. She killed nearly everyone involved in the project and consumed them. That's how she knows so much. From the memories of the scientists and doctors she'd consumed. A few managed to escape. That's what happend today. She found one of them and either followed or lured him to a bathroom where there shouldn't have been any security cameras before she consumed him. She only goes after very specific people when she hunts for meals every few months. Murderers, rapists, and child molesters. That's it unless she's attacked, then, like the Other Guy, she'll fight back."

Fury looked her over as she remained curled up in the doctor's arms, she'd taken on the form of a small child and looked like she were trying to hide in her father's arms from a monster. "She didn't chose this, sir. They told her they'd kill her family if she didn't cooperate, and did anyway. Even her two and five year old nephews!" Fury closed his eye and heaved a sigh. This was wonderful. Fan-fuckin-tastic. "So you decided to take her in because she was like you?" "No. This was before the Other Guy ever existed." He nodded, a bit more at ease with their relationship now he knew it wasn't biased because of that. "Anger issues?" Bruce shook his head, "She's one of the calmest people you'll ever meet. She is Bipolar and has social anxiety, but otherwise is fairly normal, considering what she's been through." He motioned toward her, "And this?" "She can change her form. The others that were infected could only change into the forms of people they'd consumed but because the version she was infected with was so stable, she can change into nearly anything she wants."

"Megan Fox?" Tony asked excitedly, making Bruce, Candy and Clint smile. Natasha joined Fury in an exasperated sigh and eye roll while Thor and Steve looked confused. She pulled away from the doctor a bit before changing into a perfect replica of the actress. Clint gave a woulf whistle and Steve's jaw dropped while Tony had himself a little party before remembering who her uncle was. He probably wouldn't like him playing with his niece like that.. Damn.

Then Natasha had an idea, "Can you change into guys too?" She smiled and replied in the matching voice to her current form, "I sure can." "Brad Pitt?" Her transformation lasted less than a second and there was a perfect replica of her favorite actor sitting on the couch in front of her. "Holy shit.. Talk." 'He' smiled before saying, in character, "You probably heard we ain't in the prisoner-takin' business; we in the killin' Nazi business. And cousin, business is a-boomin'." Natasha was about ready to swoon when Clint jumped up, "Inglourious Basterds!"

Fury face-palmed while the guys cheered and started talking about how good the movie was, explaining it to Steve and Thor, swearing they were going to watch it that night. Candy changed back to herself with her original red hair color and watched the others in amusement. Steve was suprisingly happy to see a movie about the war. Fury finally left after they all swore to not let her out of their sight again. He didn't want a repeat of earlier that day. Candy headed back to her room to rest a moment and process the memories she'd obtained.

Tony couldn't help himself, he needed to ask, "Hey, Brucy! Is it cool if I get your niece to change into a hot chick and.. ah.. have som fun? Don't hurt me!" He half jokingly cowered down away from the doctor who only laughed, "I don't care. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself and make her own decisions." Tony and Clint both looked shocked before smiles crept onto their faces at the possibilities. Natasha rolled her eyes at the perverted looks before walking away, mumbling something about men. Not that she'd ever admit that similar thoughts were going through her mind as well. Oh, all the hot guys she's ever wanted to get in bed.. Did it bother her that it was really a woman that only **looked** like a man? If she had the right parts, then no. She didn't care one bit. All her fantasies were now possible if she could just talk the girl into it.

She knocked on the door belonging the subject of her current thoughts. The smaller red head opend the door and greeted the assassin warmly, "Hey, what's up?" "Can we talk?"

* * *

A/N: Yes another update because someone faved the story *gives the awesome person huggles and cookies*

Also just finished a pic of Candy so y'all can see what she looks like in the other form. It's just a crappy, quick sketch but it gives you a decent idea.

ani-cat-candy. Deviant art (dot com) /art / Prototype - Inspired - OC - 317915455

I hope that shows up right.. I'll update as soon as I get another fave or review!


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Clint asked as he nudged Natasha's leg with his foot. She'd been sulking ever sense her talk with Candy. She sighed, "Nothing." She had done a great job making small talk with the girl, making quick friends with her before easing the subject over to her goal topic. Unfortunately she would not budge on her sexuality. She was into men. Period. Never even had a stray thought of doing anything with another woman. Although she did learn the girl was into yaoi. And she was actually qute relieved at that. She thought she was the only one until Candy explained what the word meant and that there were a lot of fans of it.

Bruce gave her a knowing smirk that she responded to with a glare, "What?" "Nothing." He told her before turning back to the movie, still smiling. He knew. He knew what she'd gone to talk to her about. Knew what the answer would be. He had asked her, himself a while ago. Hell, they weren't **really** related so what was the problem? She was a good girl. She refused to do anything with anyone until she was sure that's who she wanted to be with. She was twenty three when she'd been infected. Just three years younger than himself. He still had no idea why they'd settled on uncle and niece instead of brother and sister. Perhaps because she looked so young and always would.

Yea, Fury wanted them to keep an eye on her and not let her out without supervision, but who really cared what Fury wanted? She went for a walk while they watched the movie and ate dinner. It was a nice night. The stars slightly visible in the clear sky from the lights of the city. It made her miss her home. The small town with clean air and bright stars that seemed to shine through even the cloudiest of nights. Looked like Loki was trying to find a way to get in touch with her without anyone else noticing. She smiled to herself as she'd unintentionally snuck up behind him. "What'ca doin'?"

She giggled as he jumped and spun around looking angry. Nope, he didn't recognise her out of costume. "None of your business, Mortal." He began to stalk away when she cought his attention, using the same quiet, polite tone as when they'd met. "So you didn't come to see me then, Loki?" He turned back to her and looked her over a bit more carefully this time. He knew that voice. It had been haunting him sense that night along with her face. No, this couldn't possibly be the same woman. "And you are?"

"Candy. Dr Banner's niece. I'm just not wearing the costume and makeup tonight." She explained as he took a closer look. "She had blue eyes." "Contacts." "White hair." "Wig. Do you really think I could do my hair like that myself or that any of those guys could do that? I don't go to hair solons, ever." "Her skin was lighter." "Makeup." He laughed, "No one putes makeup uppon their arms and hands." She gave him a sweet smile, "Have you ever seen special efects makeup work?"

He looked at her confused. What the hell was she talking about? Candy laughed at the confusion that showed clearly on his face and grabbed him by the hand, leading him down the streat, "Come on, I'll show you!" One of the people she'd accedentally consumed that morning was an artist that was going to help with a photoshoot tonight and this was the perfect excuse to go and let out a bit of pent-up creativity.

Good thing was, she'd been hired over the phone and was only supposed to be an assistant so no one knew what she looked like. Candy easily got them in, saying Loki was her assistant and acting as though she knew exactly what she was doing. Like she was one of the professionals that were meant to be there with helpers. The models were drooling over the god as they scurried around to get their hair and makeup done before getting dressed. Loki was enjoying himself more than he thought he would just getting to watch the women wander around in nothing but their undergarments.

Candy grabbed a model that was waiting for a free artist to do her makeup and got busy. The theme was Elementals and it seemed no one wanted to take on Earth. Loki watched as she glued some pieces onto the model, giving her pointed ears before applying the base makeup. A ritch gold to highlight the model's dark skin was applied with an airbrush over her entire body followed by the more detailed work upon her face. She was given contacts to turn her eyes green before she drew swirling lines of green from her eyes, looking like vines that traveled across her face.

She went ahead and had the woman put the costume on before continuing, adding vines and leaves that swirled up her limbs, somehow looking as though they were actually growing from her skin. Candy found the green wig to be a bit much and used the model's natural hair instead. Weaving more vines into it to hold it into an interesting style. When he finally took his eyes off her and her work he noticed all other work had come to a halt as everyone stared at her.

She didn't even notice, she was so absorbed in what she was doing. Her work was quick and efficiant. Having much of the detail on her model before the others could even finish their foundations. She took a step back to survey her work before deciding on something and heading off to another part of the studio, returning quickly with a batch of flowers that she wove into the outfit. What was nature without a few flowers? She finally took notice of the stares once she deemed her work worthy and smiled at them shyly. Loki had trouble not laughing at the scene.

He had no idea what the girl did with most of her time, but he was sure it wasn't this. Yet here she was, making the 'professionals' look like children playing in their mother's makeup. There was a flurry soon after as they all rushed the girl, demanding advice and tips to make their work look better. Eventually they'd settled down and decided to just let her do all the makeup while one of them recorded it and sent the video to the others to study afterward. They were on a scedual, after all.

"Sorry that ended up being more of a mess than I thought it would." Loki looked down at the girl that now walked beside him, heading back toward Stark Tower. "Quite alright, my dear. It was entertaining and quite educational. Tell me, if you really are Candy, what happend at the restraunt?" She gave him a sweet smile, "We danced to The Four Sesons: Spring by Vivaldi after the violinist replaced a string that broke durring the previous song, then we were interupted by Steve and you had some kind of duplicate fight the Avengers whilst we spoke in the kitchen where Clint and Natasha had asked me to wait. You gave me a beautiful white rose after promising to contact me, then left."

"How may I get in touch with you again without your.. friends.. finding out? I highly doubt they would be happy with you fraternizing with the enemy." She handed him a slip of paper with her number on it as she gave him a warm smile, "Call me anytime." Once she'd dashed off to cross the street the smile fell from his face. There, watching him from the entrance of the tower was her uncle.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked his niece as she huged him, "Sure did." He gave her a smile and lead her inside, glancing back to see Loki had already left. "I'm glad." He wasn't worried about her seeing Loki. If that's what made her happy then so be it. She had a good head on her shoulders and could take care of herself. She wouldn't put anyone in danger but herself and that was fine. She was tougher than the Other Guy both phisically and mentally. The others would be upset, though if they found out. He wouldn't tell them. It wasn't his place.

Candy was about to turn out the lights and try to sleep when her phone rang. "Hello?" "_Is he upset we were together?_" Loki. "He trusts me and my decisions." "_That doesn't answer the question, my dear._" "He isn't upset. But the others likely would be." "_So he didn't tell them?_" "Nope." "_Wonderful. Can I see you again tomorrow?_"

* * *

A/N: YAY! A review! I will warn y'all now: characters from other fandoms will begin showing up starting in the next chapter. I'll try to post where they're from in the A/N at the end of the chapter.

Again: Faves and reviews = updates! and Huggles and cookies and dibs on the first few Loki clones mentioned in the A/N of the first chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought I made it clear she was not to be let out of your sight!" Tony groaned and let his head fall back on the couch. Fury had hacked into Jarvis and watched the security tapes where they were all there watching movies while she went out. Steve seemed to be the only one taking the lecture seriously. That is until Candy came in, dressed in another old dress. This time from the fifties. Her red hair was pinned up in an old style beneath a black pillbox hat that matched the trim on her pink dress. Now Fury might as well be talking to dummies that simply looked like the Avengers.

He noticed the loss of the soldier's attention immediately and looked to see what was so interesting, wanting to slap himself when he saw the girl. Or slapping Rogers would be the better option. He could get his attention back that way. "Morning Candy! Nice dress." Clint greeted before shoving another donut in his mouth. "Morning everyone." She gave them a little curtsy before heading to the elevator. "Just where do you think you're going, young lady?" Fury sounded like an overbearing father. She brushed it off with a cheerful smile, "To hang out with a friend."

"What friend is that?" "Lucy. She's really nice. I'm not really sure what she was planning for today, but asked me to join her. Whatever it is, it'll be fun!" She made for the elevator again before Fury announced, "You will have an escort. Agent Romanov." Natasha shrugged before grabbing her purse and leaving with the girl. Maybe a girls day out would do her some good.

"Make you a deal?" Natasha looked at the girl driving a bit suprised and confused at the sudden request, "What kind of deal?" "You don't tell anyone who we're going to hang out with and I'll show you a trick that very few people know I can do. I will also guarantee you a hot guy to spend the day with." She thought for a moment. "Someone Bruce dissaproves of?" Candy laughed, "No, just everyone else. Especially Fury." Now she was lost. But she was also curious so she agreed. And she was so glad she did.

It was weird, but the result was amazing. Candy reached a hand back toward the backseat (she'd left the pedal car in it's own parking spot in the garage) and let a blob of the snake-like mass form and fall from her hand. It reshaped itself into a tall, handsome man with light blue eyes and white hair. He looked like something out of a video game. Her jaw dropped as she looked him over. Yea. It was a good deal.

Or maybe not. They pulled up to the curb in front of a nice appartment complex and in stepped Loki. "Lovely car, my dear.. Who's this?" Candy smiled as she pulled the car away and the other man introduced himself, "Dante. I'm this pretty ladies' date for the day." He patted Natasha's seat with a charming smile on his face that bade her blush when she looked back at them. Damn that girl was good!

Loki gave them directions as they went, never once telling them where they were going. It made Natasha nervious. What was he planning? Ice skating. Why? Why couldn't he have lead them into a trap? She couldn't skate to save her life! Oh.. Oh that smile.. and that voice.. Dante lured her out to the rink and patiently worked with her while Candy and Loki zoomed past them effortlessly, laughing and having fun together. She watched, envious as the girl jumped and spun in the air, Loki catching her and holding her close as they spun around together. They made it look so easy! And they looked so happy..

She looked up as Dante took her by the hand and lead her across the ice, a charming smile playing on his lips as he stayed by her side, slowly increasing their speed. She was starting to get nervious when his voice soothed over her, "Relax and just trust me." Damn. It wasn't long before they were keeping up with Candy and Loki who were busy staring at eachother and not where they were going. Which was fine really. They were the only ones there this early on a weekday. Then the inevitable happend, she tripped over her own feet. Her eyes closed tightly as she waited to hit the ground, but instead she found herself being held by Dante as if it were a purpousful stunt the were trying.

"Well, you're quite good at this, Widow. Are you trying to outdo us?" She blushed as she was set back on her feet, still moving thanks to the man holding her. And answering for her. "Maybe!" He picked up the pace before giving Natasha a smile and spinning her around, tossing her in the air so she landed on her own. She laughed as soon as she realized she'd stuck the landing and became a bit more brave as he caught her hand again and went back to skating by her side, a big smile on his handsome face.

Loki was not going to be shown up by this man. He pulled Candy along and whipped her into a fast spin, grabbing her hands again as she slowed down and tossing her in the air. Natasha was amazed at her form and beautiful lines as she sailed through the air and landed perfectly, skating backwards as the god rejoined her, giving Dante an evil look when Candy wasn't watching. He had no idea he was being jealous of a part of his date. This made Natasha laugh when Dante pointed it out to her, whispering it in her ear after another trick. Why let Loki know and ruin the fun?

They were laughing like a group of best friends by the time they left. Hot and thoroughly exhausted from the activity. Yea, I know. Ice. It's supposed to be cold. Any phisical activity in any temprature or conditions can get you hot and sweaty if it's vigorous enough. So Loki was glad he had a ride back to his appartment instead of having to waste what little energy he had left to teleport or walk. Natasha, while she'd been considering telling the others about the couple at first, she had so much fun with them she figured it wouldn't hurt anything just to twist a few details.

* * *

A/N: Dante is from Devil May Cry

Also, in response to the review: TY! And I'll consider adding Alex in at some point.. maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki paced his appartment, upset. Yes, Dante had been there for the Widow and not Candy, but he still didn't like how they spoke like old friends. The damn boy tried to show him up! He would have to plan for something better next time. But what? A dinner was out of the question as she had informed him of her 'condition' when he'd offered to get her a snack whilst they rested from skating. What else was there to do in this realm that a mortal maiden would enjoy? Why did he care? Why did he even want to make her happy or impress her? She was a mortal. A **Mortal**! A friend of those blasted Avengers! Relative to the mindless beast!

What in the nine realms was wrong with him? He sat on the sofa, head in his hands as he tried to sort out his thoughts. The jealousy, the attraction he fealt towards her. It made no sense. Yes, he thought her a diety of some sort when he'd first seen her but now he knew better. So why did he still feel this way? There was nothing he could pssibly gain from being in a relationship with a mortal. Then it hit him. He could use her to get back at the Avengers. She was close to them. He could learn their strengths and weaknesses from her. She will be easy to manipulate. But what to do about that date? Damn..

He decided to take a walk around the city to see if he couldn't find anything interesting. There was but he doubted the maiden would be interested nor that it would be around long enough for him to fetch her to see it. He stepped aside as a doombot flew past, crashing into a parked car nearby. A tall black creature was on it instantly, ripping it apart with long claws that looked to be made of pollished metal. It looked at him as soon as the machine was no longer capable of moving. Or he supposed it was looking at him. It had no face. He had to crane his neck quite a bit to look up at the creatures face- or where it should have been, when it walked up to him. Now he knew how these mortals fealt when they looked up at him.

It didn't seem to find him a threat and turned away, knocking him back into a wall with it's tail before bounding off to aid the green beast. His eyes widend as another bot fell to the spot he'd been standing just a moment ago. Did the creature knock him out of the way to prevent him from being injured? How strange. He marveled at the way it moved and changed shape as it destroyed the offencive machines. Too bad it was aiding the Avengers. He would be quite interested in utilizing it's talents for his own purpouses. Where did they even find such a thing?

He looked up from his spot on the ground as a hand entered his field of vision. Dante. He smiled as he helped Loki to his feet, "Come on, before they notice you here and start tryin' to kick your ass." He scoffed at the man's remark, like they could! He followed the red clad man away from the fight, "You are a good friend of Candy's, are you not?" Dante gave him a cocky smile, "You could say that." He hummed in thought before deciding on how to ask, "I am not from this realm. I am at a bit of a loss as to what people do here for entertainment." He chuckled, "You askin' me for dating advice for Candy?" He glared at the slightly shorter man, "If you wish to put it so bluntly, then yes. What would be a good thing to do on a date with her? What would she enjoy?"

He tensed up a bit when Dante threw an arm around his shoulders like they were best friends. "She ain't like most chicks, I'll tell ya that. You know she's an artist, can dance, skate, all that fun shit. She likes cars. Classics mostly. The older, the better. Anything fun, really. Carnivals, sports like water sports mostly, fights.." He gave the white haired man a funny look at that one. What maiden enjoyed fighting? He laughed at the look and explained, "She really likes watching MMA.. Mixed martial arts fights. There's very little in way of rules just no major, dirty moves. First person to give up, get knocked out or become phisically incapable of continuing, loses.. Well, she actually prefers the illegal, underground fights, but those are hard to come by. Those include death as a possible method of losing." He nodded in understanding, "I see. There's far more to her than meets the eye." Dante laughed, "Oh yea. More than you could immagine."

He got Dante's number before they parted. Not the most sophisticated man, but he wasn't too terribly unpleasant to be around. He seemed to enjoy turning everything into a joke and letting insults roll off his back like water upon a duck, often times twisting the words to make them sound as a compliment. Perhaps there were a few mortals worth his time after all.

Steve almost freaked out when Candy pounced on Hulk's back and was thrown to the ground, Hulk jumping on her, still in her secondary form. Tony had dubed it the she-hulk. He relaxed when he heard the strange noise of Hulk laughing, realizing they were just wrestling. Bruce had mentioned that she was close friends with the Other Guy. It was beyond strange, however to see the rage monster laughing and smiling like a child playing with his best friend. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so, either. Clint was taking pictures of the scene with his phone while Natasha just stared. It was hard to tell what Tony was doing in his suit, but was sure he was having Jarvis record the event in some way or another. Thor was the first to get over the shock of the sitation and joined in the wrestling match.

If it weren't for all the laughing, one would believe the wrestling match to be a real fight. Steve honestly didn't think any of them were holding their punches in the least. Well, Candy was. The only indication being that her hands were in fact hands instead of claws. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really understand why he was so suprised. Thor was a warrior, of course he wouldn't hold back and Hulk was.. well.. Hulk.. Maybe he thought they'd hold back a bit seeing as they were wrestling a lady? At least they understood now why Bruce was never worried about what the girl did or what others did to her. She could definently take care of herself.. In a fight at least.

Thor laughed whole-heartedly when she picked both the men up oer her head with ease before spinning and slinging them to the ground quite some ways away. Thor was the first to hit the ground, having been holding onto the green beast when he was picked up and landed in a patch of grass. Hulk flew a bit further, landing atop a car before laughing and turning back into Bruce who cheered that she'd worn the Other Guy out. Thor agreed, he too was quite exhausted from their 'glorious battle' and ready to head back to 'feast'. Yea.. Was there anyone there that was used to Thor-speach yet? Steve highly doubted it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Help! I'm stuck in your pocket!" Candy heald back a laugh at the odd looks she received for her text alert tone. Bruce snagged the device from the counter before she had the chance to even set the spoon down. She insisted on making dinner for them sense they couldn't decide who's turn it was. "Dante wants to know if your friend has called you yet." Her uncle relayed the message to her so she wouldn't have to stop stirring the sauce. No one liked burnt sauce. "Nope. Not yet." He replied to the text for her, '_Yea. They're breaking up._' He laughed at the responce. '_**Bullshit! Give the phone back to Candy, Dr Jekyll!**_'

Natasha gave Candy a confused look, "Dante? You mean the Dante that hung out with us the other day or another one?" Bruce answered for her, "Depends. Did he have white hair and an infectious attitude?" He laughed at the look of pure confusion on her face as she nodded. The others were lost. What was so confusing or funny about that? A cat started howling.

Thor was the one that was confused now. "Who is hurting a cat?" Candy laughed as Tony explained to him that was just a ringtone while Bruce answered her phone, "Hello?" The other end was silent for a moment, the caller obviously not expecting a male to answer. "_Ah.. Is Mis Candy there?_" He had a hard time not laughing at the uncertianty in Loki's voice, "Depends. What do you want to talk to her about?" Again, a moment of silence. "_Who am I speaking to?_" This was fun. Messing with the Trickster. "Steve. Who's this?" "_Dante. May I speak with the lady, please?_" Smooth move Liesmith. "Dante doesn't have an accent like that." Oops! Line went dead. Bruce's head fell to the table as he laughed with Candy. She had really good ears and heard the whole thing. "You're evil, Bruce! That was just mean."

She went out to the balcony to call Loki back while everyone ate. "_Hello?_" "Hey, sorry about earlier. It wasn't Steve. Uncle Bruce was just playing with you." "_I suppose that's just what I get for courting his niece without permission._" "Nah. He does that to all my friends. What's up?" _"Up?.. Oh! I wished to know if you would care to join me tommorrow evening for a show?"_ "I'd love to." "_Wonderful! I'll see you at six, my dear._"

Loki had made sure to get an extra ticket sense his date was being forced by Fury to have an esscort wherever she went. He just hopped it was the Widow again. He really didn't feel like dealing with anyone else. The deep red Model-A pulled up right on time. The smile fell from his face when he noticed the Doctor was driving. Candy sat in the back seat, beconning him to join her. He took a deep breath to calm himself before entering the vehicle, receiving a hug from the girl after the door was closed.

Amazingly the Doctor didn't say anything to him until they arrived and even then it wasn't what he'd expected. "Take care of her. I've got to find a restroom." He gave the god a pat on the shoulder before taking off, leaving him with Candy who giggled at the strange look on his face. They found their seats quickly and he finally found his voice, "Is your uncle alright? He doesn't seem upset with me for anything." She gave him a smile and layed her head on his shoulder, "As long as you're not hurting anyone, he really doesn't care. He also knows I like hanging out with you and doesn't want to see me upset."

Bruce found them holding hands when he returned and received a strange look from his niece's date when he offered him some popcorn. Poor Loki. He looked like he was going to have a panic attack stuck sitting next to Bruce. Well, Dante was right. She did enjoy watching these people fight. Both her and her uncle cheered on their favorite fighters, rarely rooting for different people. Bruce loved all the fights but Loki was with Candy, the fights that went to the ground and stayed there seemingly forever were beyond boreing. The third round of the main event fight was well worth the money he'd spent on those tickets. Both fighters looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion when one went to punch. It was blocked and countered with a 'Flying Knee' according to the announcer that knocked the other man out cold. The entire audiance were on their feet in a standing ovation to the warrior whom now strutted about the caged-in rink, revaling in his victory. The look of joy on the girl's face next to him.. It was worth it.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait!

1: Writers block

2: Life

3: Guild Wars 2

4: I wasn't sure I liked where the story was headed with the next few chapters..

So! You'r choice! Candy and Loki get caught and we meet Alex** or** they keep going and we get some solo, M-rated Loki action?

Alex Mercer **will** be in the story either way! He just comes in sooner if you go with the first option.

_**OR**_ You can suggest something to happen!

I'll update Monday if I get any answers before then!


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce dropped them off at Loki's apartment for some 'alone time' while he went to check in with an old friend. "Why does your uncle seem to trust me so?" The god asked as they entered the elevator. She gave him a sweet smile as a bit of mischief danced in her eyes, "He knows I can take care of myself." She was hiding something, he knew it. But what? He invited her in, letting her know she can make herself at home before offering her a drink. Force of habbit to be polite to guests. He made one for himself after she politely declined before joining her on the sofa.

"So, how is it living with the Avengers? They aren't giving you any trouble are they?" She giggled, "It's okay. Uncle Bruce and Thor are the only ones that don't try to flirt with me. I think Tony and Clint are the most forward about it, though." Loki wasn't looking too happy about that. "It's kind of sweet, in a way.. I've never really had any guys interested in me before, now there's several." No, he was not happy one bit. "What about Dante?" She gave him an innocent look, "What about him?" "He's never flirted with you before?"

She giggled again as she leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her, "He jokingly flirts with me and our other female friends all the time. Most of my friends are guys and they're like brothers to me." He relaxed slightly at that. At least he didn'thave to worry about _her_ being interested in _them_. "How do you know for sure they merely jest?" "Because they always tell me I'm 'like one of the guys'.. They also have girlfriends." He hummed in understanding before bringing up something that he'd been wondering about, "The other day I saw your Avenger friends fighting some machines.. What was that creature aiding them?"

She thought for a moment, "Was it really tall, black with claws and a tail?" He nodded. "That was my friend Cat. Tony likes to call her the 'She-Hulk'." He laughed, "So, is she like your uncle? She changes into that thing?" She nodded, "Yea, but she has more control over it than Uncle Bruce does." "Ah, I see." They talked for a few hours, simply getting to know eachother before her phone went off. "Help! I'm stuck in your pocket!" She pulled out her phone to check the text as Loki laughed at the alert tone. "Uncle Bruce is waiting for me. I'll see you again soon?" She gave him a hopeful look as he walked her to the door. "Of course, my dear. I'll call you." He gently brushed a stray hair from her face, a small, charming smile playing on his lips as his hand trailed down her arm before grasping her hand in his and placing a soft kiss to the back of it.

He gained much information durring her visit. At least he told himself that. Surely those little details will come in useful eventually. Of course he could use her love of cats to his advantage! ..Somehow.. Damn it! It was not a waste of time! And he didn't just spend several hours getting to know her simply because he was interested in the mortal. He was gaining information.. The cuddling was just to help her feel relaxed so she would offer up more information.. How could she possibly think it 'sweet' that any of them would flirt with her? The bird-brained twit. The man that was nothing without his suit of iron. The soldier whom was not of her time.

He made his way to take a shower. He needed to get her scent off of him so he could think properly. Not because he enjoyed it. No! It was just.. Distracting.. Disgusting mortals and their foul scents. Her sweet scent of tea, apples and roses was not the least bit apealng. She wasn't atractive. He didn't like the freckles that splayed across her soft skin or the way the colors blended in her eyes, seemingly a different mixture every time he saw her. Her full, soft pink lips, long, silky red hair, that mischievious smile, elegant movements, delicate, dainty form..

Damn.

It seemed as though his body didn't feel the way his mind was trying to convince himself he did about her. He let out a defeated sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned against the shower wall. He really shouldn't do this. He knew he shouldn't, but his mind wandered anyway as a hand moved over his flat stomach, down to his hardednd member. He imagined her kneeling before him, big, hazle-green eyes looking up at him in shy admiration as she held him in her small hands. A gasp left his mouth as she licked the head of his member before taking him into her mouth. His hands tangled in her wet hair as she slid him in and out of her mouth, warm toung playing across his sensitive skin. He let out a moan as she fondled his balls with one hand, the other sliding down her own body, over her breasts, down her stomach and between her legs. She hummed softly around him as she pleasured herself, cheeks turning red and breath quickening as she brought them both closer to release. He threw his head back and hissed in pleasure as he came.

Green eyes opend to scan the room after he finished. He looked down at himself with disgust. How could he have let himself do such a desperate thing? He scrubbed at his skin to try and wash away the shame he felt from the act before drying off and heading to bed. Such a disgraceful thing will **not** happen again.

* * *

A/N: Nope. No one answered the question or gave any suggestions.. I was just board and figured this could go in and I can still stitch it together with the first version pretty well if need be.

So.. I _**WILL** **NOT**_update until I get an answer!

1. They get caught and Alex enters the story very soon

2. They keep sneaking around and you get more frustrated Loki action

or

3. Give me some ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce parked the car in Tonys' garage before noticing Steve was there, working on his motorcycle. "Everything alright?" He asked the soldier as his niece closed her door and met up with him, curious as to who he was talking to. "Huh? ..Yea.. Fine." They both raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. He glanced back at them a few times before sighing in defeat, "Tony started a drinking game with the others.. It just got a little too wild for me."

Bruce smiled and shook his head as he made his way to the elevator and Candy gave Steve a quick, symathetic hug before dashing off to catch up with her uncle. And they understood immediately why Steve thought it was too whild. They could hear the music blasting from at least five floors down and the living room was an absolute mess when they entered. Tony was stumbling around in what they guessed to be some form of dance, Clint was passed out across a table and Thor was trying to drink a whole bottle of Vodca faster than Natasha.. She won and threw her fists in the air with a shout of victory as Thor laughed off his loss and Tony gave up trying to fight gravity, falling to a laughing heap on the floor.

Bruce and Candy shared a look before heading further into the mess. The doctor turned off the music, causing the billionaire to complain. He stopped however when Candy helped him up and started leading him to his bedroom. Natasha laughed as they disappeared down the hall, Tony making some slurred remark about the small redhead joining him for some fun. Bruce picked up Clint and carried him like a baby back to his room before they returned and helped the god and spy to their beds.. Or the bathroom in Natasha's case. "Jarvis? Please let Steve know the party's over and it's safe to come back up." Bruce asked the AI as he started clearing away some empty bottles. "Of course, Sir."

It didn't take long before Steve came back up to find the Doctor and his niece cleaning up the others' mess and began to help them. It was a long night for nearly everyone as after cleaning up, they had to go take care of their intoxicated friends to keep them from drowning in their own puke.. Thor was the only one to get any decent sleep, waking the next morning all bright eyed and bushy tailed while the others nursed their hangovers or tried to sleep in. Not a good night or morning and things just got worse as the day wore on.

Apparently Fury or one of his people at Shield were fans of UFC fights and saw them and Loki in the audiance durring the live Pay Per View showing on tv. Natasha was in trouble too. The three sat in Fury's office while he paced behind his desk trying to think of how to deal with this situation, Natasha nursing her head as it still pounded while Bruce and Candy tried to stay awake. This was exactly why he wanted her to be supervised. Well, ok, not **exactly** but damn near close enough! He had her phone and pulled up a number before handing it back to the smaller redhead, jolting her awake as she dozed off. "Tell him to meet you at Stark Tower as soon as possible." She sighed and pressed the call button. "Hey! You mind meeting me at Stark Tower? It's kind of an emergency." "_Of course! I'll be right there."_ That was easy. Now all they had to do was get back there and wait.

Loki was about to leave when his phone rang again. "Yes?" "_Don't go. It's a trap._" "What are you talking about?" Dante sighed on the other end before explaining, "_Fury saw you with Candy and her uncle at the fights. It was on tv. Just get the fuck away from your apartment and stay away from Stark Tower. They're coming after you, man."_

* * *

A/N: I gots a review! Kay! You wanted option 1, so here we go! Hope y'all enjoy!

Next update: Likely Monday.. I just need to revise it a bit before I post it.


	10. Chapter 10

How could anyone live this way? Loki looked around the crappy apartment while his host tried to tidy up a bit. Dante offered to let him stay at his place for a bit as Candy was the only one who knew where he lived and there was no way in hell she was telling anyone. Of course he could always just go to one of his other residences, but he wanted to know how the man knew what was going on and he refused to say over the phone. He still refused to say. His only answer to that question being, "I have my ways."

"Then how am I to know she is not truly in need of my help?" He was so tempted to just go anyway. He could always teleport away if it was in fact a trap. "You don't. Just trust me. Please?" He sighed as he tossed a pile of cloths into a basket before running a hand through his white hair, "She really likes you and I don't want to see her upset. She's already been through so much." His heart wanted to break at the look in those clear blue eyes that pleaded with him. "She sent me a message as soon as she found out that Fury knew about you and her. She's kind of paranoid of losing people so.. yea."

So she was worried for him? He watched as Dante flopped down onto an old, worn leather couch. This was the first time he'd seen the man without a smile on his face. He truly seemed worried about the girl. "Surely she does not truly believe those mortals could harm me?" His smile dropped at the other man's response, "They did it before, they can do it again. Also they have some new technology workin' that they're pretty sure can block out your magic. Keep you from escaping again." He smiled, "Really?" Sounded like a challenge to Loki.

Candy sat in the living room of Stark Tower, waiting for Loki to show up. She tried to ignore the disappointed look Steve was giving her from across the room while Fury tapped his foot impatiently. What the hell was taking him so long? "Help! I'm stuck in your pocket!" Fury grabbed the phone from her before she could see the message. '_**Sorry.**_' He was about to ask who Dante was when Loki teleported in, sitting right next to the girl. "You should have listened to him." Was all she managed to say before a dull ringing noise permeated the building. Yes. Yes he should have listened.

Fury smiled, trying not to laugh at the look of horror on the Trickster's face as he tried to cast a spell. Nothing. There was nothing but a few green sparks that left his fingertips. The girl beside him held a firm mask of boredom while sorrow and regret pooled in her hazel eyes. Thor and Steve quickly hauled the god off to a holding cell while Fury did a little victory dance in his mind. Steve offered to take the first shift watching the prisoner and waited patently for Thor to leave before making his way into the cell and to the bound man. "How'd you do it? How did you get that angel to fall for you?"

Loki smiled, "Why, Captain, is that jealousy I hear?" Next thing Loki knew, he was on the ground, his face stinging before the other man picked him up and set him back in the uncomfortable chair. "What did you do to her?" Another smile from the Liesmith, blood dripping from his busted lip, "Nothing." He met with the cold floor again, this time the soldier's foot pressing his head into the unforgiving metal. "Don't lie to me! What did you do?!"

Finally. Over an hour had passed before the soldier finally gave up and left the god a bloody mess on the floor of his cell. Clint took his place as guard, but stayed outside the cell. No one had ever seen Steve so angry before. He tore through Candy's room before finding what he was looking for and threw the rose Loki had given her into the fire. He thought maybe the god had put some kind of spell on it to manipulate her. He was honestly expecting some kind of weird green smoke to come from it once it caught fire, but there was nothing. He convinced himself that had destroyed whatever spell was on it anyway. It eased the guilt he felt when he saw the heartbroken look on the girl's face. She'll get over it as soon as she realizes it was just a trick. That she was being used.

Bruce held her tight as she watched the flower burn. She was sentimental. How could she not be? That was the first thing ever given to her by anyone who was interested in her as more than a friend. She was nearing thirty five years old and had never had anyone show any serious interest in her until now. And now he was trapped in a cell, likely being tortured because of her. Tony didn't understand why she was upset. It was just a flower.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all like it! Next chapter is longer and introduces a character I know some of you have been waiting for!


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was taking his shift watching the prisoner when Candy entered, looking like a kicked puppy as she held the first-aid kit. Damn that look. Tony couldn't help it. He had to let her in to tend to Loki's wounds. Cap did go a bit overboard earlier and the new tech was keeping the Trickster from using his magic to heal himself.

Loki looked up from his seat, surprised to see the young lady. "You alright?" She asked timidly as she sat next to him, the white box in her lap. He gave her a reassuring smile, "I've been worse." She gave him a sad smile before opening the box, "Mind if I take care of your wounds?" His only response was to let her know what an angel she was as she poured a bit of alchohol onto a piece of fluff. "This will sting a bit." She warned him before dabbing at the cut on his lip, cleaning away the blood. It did sting but he'd felt worse. He also didn't want to flinch and look week in front of the woman.

She was so gentle as she tended to the cuts and scrapes left behind by the Captain's 'questioning'. He was surprised to see her eyes change suddenly. Nothing dramatic, just a strange look of new wisdom and understanding in them all of a sudden. Steve interrupted them as she was about to bandage a partiularly nasty gash on his arm. Pure rage flashed across his face before he snatched her up. Causing the supplies from the first-aid kit to scatter across the cell floor. He held her firmly by the shoulders as he trapped her against the closest wall. "What is wrong with you? He tried to take over the world and you're here helping him? What did he do to you?" He cupped her face in one hand, pushing her bangs from her face a bit as the rage turned to concern and fear.

"Leave her be! I did nothing to her!" "Shut up!" He snapped at Loki before turning his attention back to the girl. He was about to speak again when he noticed her eyes change to a brighter shade of green. "Steve. It would be in your best interest to drop it." Her voice was calm and quiet. It gave both men the chills. The Captain backed away slowly and her eyes returned to normal before Loki could see them. She wanted to smile at the fear that radiated off the blond. It smelled wonderful. He didn't know exactly how far he could or should push her. She retained control of herself no matter what form she was in so there was no way to try and reason with the monster seperately like he could with Hulk.

Loki was confused. Why was the Super Soldier so scared of the small girl? "Please calm down, Candy. I'm only trying to help you." Loki watched as the man raised his hands in defense and the girl simply smiled and left the room. Steve gave the prisoner a dirty look as soon as she was gone before picking up the medical supplies and leaving the god alone in his cell again.

Steve was on his way back to the living room when the power went out, trapping him in the elevator. Strange. There was no storm to knock out the power like that. They must be under attack. He looked around the small area to try and find a way out before the power quickly kicked back on and the elevator immediately resumed its accent as though nothing happened.

The archer had just taken Stark's place as guard when the power bliped, causing Stark to freak out and rush off to see what the hell happened to his systems. Clint didn't seem bothered by it any and just settled in for a nap. It was really late and he had already had a long day. Loki had glanced around questioningly when everything went dark and nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to the hand's owner as soon as the lights came back on to find a pair of striking blue eyes looking at him from beneath a grey hood.

The man stood up and placed his hand against the door, a web of black forming over the metal and stretching around the edges to force the lock open in a way that wouldn't make the alarms go off. He beccond Loki to follow as he quietly slipped out and down the hall. Loki followed obediantly. As they say, one shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He snickered to himself as he noticed the sleeping 'guard' in passing. The man he was following knew what he was doing. He knew every twist and turn of the building along with all the security codes to get them out.

Why couldn't Stark put any other exits in this place? They had to leave through the front door, alerting employees of the escape as soon as they entered the lobby. They could have gone through the garage, but Jarvis would have alerted the Avengers faster that way. The man grabbed Loki by the arm and dashed out the door and down the street before Iron Man landed in front of them. Tony was shocked to say the least when the man's arm changed the same way Candy's did into a large, hammer-like fist and knocked him back into a building. "Go!" He shouted to Loki as the others arrived and he took off, fists and claws swinging.

Whatever they'd developed to block his magic reached out over nearly the entire block. Loki finally made it to the street when someone reached out and yanked him into their car before speeding off. The Avengers too busy fighting the strange man to notice his absence. He'd landed in the car akwardly with his upper half in the driver's seat, on top of the driver. He spared his abductor a glance before righting himself. Dante only laughed at the confusion on his face as he took them somewhere safe.

After a few minutes of fighting the man decided it was time to go and ran up the side of a building before leaping across to another one. Iron Man followed him closely. Unfortunately not close enough. He lost him as soon as he'd dropped down into a crowded sidewalk. He flew past a few times, people stopping to take pictures as he and the AI searched frantically for the man. He was gone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the horrid spelling. It's like a three ring circus here and I can't concentrate enough to even google the correct spelling of things..

Anyone know how to kill three dogs and a chicken and make it look like an accident or natural causes? Bonus points if it includes breaking a tv. I'm so sick of news!


	12. Chapter 12

Loki paced his apartment as Dante made himself at home, flipping through the tv channels as he sat, sprawled across the expensive leather couch. He refused to tell him who that man was or who had orchestrated the event. How did this man even know where he lived? This wasn't even the apartment he'd had Candy pick him up from! He was about to start demanding answers again when that strange black web encompased the handle and lock of the door and the hooded man from before let himself in.

He gave Dante a dirty look, causing him to sigh in defeat and turn off the tv. "May I get some answers now?" The god asked impatently, "Who are you? Why did you help me?" The man seemed a bit akward as he stood there, "Alex Mercer. Candy asked us to help you." He wasn't expecting that. "Candy? Why?" "'Cus she likes you, man!" Dante laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She put herself in danger asking them for help. Great. Now he was feeling guilty for thinking of trying to use her.

Dante's arm around his shoulders snapped him out of his thoughts. "She believes you're a good person. A bit misguided, maybe, but we trust her judgement." Now that was laughable. Him? A good person? Well, at least he wasn't feeling so bad about using her any more. No. Someone that stupid deserved to be used. "How did you know where I was and how to get us out?" He directed the question to Alex who gave him a creepy smile, "I have my ways." Why must these people be so annoyingly secretive?

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked as he got back from trying to catch the man. "You know we said there were a few others that reacted to the virus like I did?" Candy answered after returning to her normal form. "That was Alex Mercer. He was the one that had his memories erased by the virus. He was also America's number one terrorist for a while.. Actually.. He may still be on that list. He's the reason Manhatten was quarentiened for a while a few years back." Clint looked a little confused, "When was it quarentined?" "About twenty eight years ago." Tony corrected. He gave a small "Oh." Yea. It was before his time.

"So now what? We have a psychotic god and a deadly virus on the loose? Wonderful." Natasha summed the situation up for everyone and Bruce couldn't help but correct her. "Actually a deadly, paranoid, sociopathic virus with the memories of countless scientists, doctors and military personel." She rolled her eyes at him. Smart ass. "Oh! Well that just makes things so much better!" Tony gave the doctor a sarcastic smile before heading back inside. He needed a drink. The others followed him in to wait for Fury to come over ranting again.

There was a knock at the door as Candy was getting ready for bed after Fury's rant. She wasn't allowed to hear part of it. Her Uncle insisted she go and get some rest. She opened it to find Steve fidgiting nerviously in the hall. "Yes?" He rocked back on his heels, "May I talk to you a minute, please?" She nodded and opend the door for him to enter her room. He sat in the chair next to the vanity and waited patently for her to sit on the bed before speaking. "I'm sorry.. For how I acted about you and Loki. I just don't want to see you get hurt is all." He was so cute when he was nervious. "I understand. It's alright." He gave her a smile, nerves settling down a bit, "You do understand how dangerous he is, right? I mean especially if he's working with Mercer." She nodded, "Mercer is very dangerous."

This was going better than he'd thought. "Bruce said you might be able to track him down. Seeing as you're similar.. Or the virus is similar.. Fury already gave permission to let you do whatever you need to track him down.. If you can.. Or will?" He cursed himself for tripping over his own tongue. Why couldn't he talk right in front of the ladies? He couldn't help but mirror the smile that spread across her face as she answered, "I can try."

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry about spelling..

and "About twenty eight years ago." two things here: 1. this story takes place a few years after the Avengers movie and 2. Prototype (in this story) took place a long time ago, not in 2008 like the game.

WARNING: Small piece of yaoi smut in the next chapter!

Between who? Well, let's just say Loki's a whore and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants... And I promise plenty of that throughout the story!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: No need to read the yaoi scene if you don't want to, it's really not that great anyway. It's just there as a bit of a transition and for those wanting a bit of smut. Enjoy!

* * *

Mercer didn't eat but Dante sure did. Again, force of habit to be courteous towards guests. Loki cooked and served dinner like a good host. Even though he didn't invite either of them in, let alone to stay. Mercer kept away from the windows, never once removing his hood as he seemed to get lost in thought. Loki finished his own dinner well before Dante, who had returned for seconds.. Then thirds.. His appetite reminded him of Volstagg. There was something that seemed odd to him, however, about Mercer and he finally decided to just ask as his mind was incapable of supplying the answers. "The black creature aiding the Avengers.. It changes it's arms similarly to the way you do. Why is that? Are you related to it?" He thought back to what little of the fight he'd seen through the rear-view mirror as Dante had drove away with him.

"Kind of.. We were infected with similar versions of the same virus." Loki nodded in understanding, "The creature was aware of your reasons for being there?" His more welcomed guest gave him a smile, "She knew the plan.. Helped Candy orchestrate it, actually." That made the god smile, "And yet, despite being friends, you managed to make the fight so convincing. I applaud you and your preformance, friend." "Yea! Great job, dude!" Loki winced and tried to hide a disgusted look as Dante spoke aound a mouth full of food. Alex shook his head, disappointed in his friend's lack of basic manners.

Thankfully Dante didn't stay long. Loki could only handle the man in small doses. Mercer, however, had nowhere to go. So, being the proper host he was, Loki offered to let him stay on the couch. He wanted to get to know him better anyway. The Avengers had a monster on their side, it was only fair he have one on his.

"You are friends with Candy as well?" Mercer gave his attention back to the god after looking around the room nerviously again. A paranoid habit, it seemed. "Yea.. You could say that.. May I?" He gestured toward the windows, receiveing a nod of approval from his host along with another question. "She is related to the green monster and told me she has a similar issue to his in changing form along with something else, but there wasn't time for her to elaborate on it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" "A little bit."

He made his way over to the couch, glancing around the room again before sitting next to the trickster and Loki realized he wasn't going to get much out of him, being so nervious and paranoid. "Can I get you a drink, friend?" That caught his guest off guard. "Um.. Sure." He received a warm smile from his host, followed by a nice, stiff drink, straight from a new bottle. Alex appreciated the gesture, Loki obviously picking up on his paranoia. Not that anything slipped in a drink would actually effect him.

It didn't take long for Loki to get him to relax and open up a bit more and Alex realized why he was called Silvertoung. A smooth talker that could manipulate a conversation as easily as a master artist could their clay. An interesting man with an interesting sense of humor that matched his own. Exactly how the subject turned to gay couples and weather it was right or wrong, he had no idea, but soon, the god decided to prove his point on the matter by giving Alex the best kiss he'd ever had. That was shortly followed by much gropeing, then cloths being removed.. Maybe the god _did _have a valid argument.

~~~ _**Yaoi! **_~~~

He hissed in pleasure as Loki ran his tongue over his hardend member, paying special attention to all the right spots. He knew how to suck him just right, holding down his hips to keep him from bucking as he took his entire length into his warm, talented mouth. Alex threw his head back and moaned in pleasure before sending the god a dirty look. Loki returned the look with a sly smile around his member as he continued to push two slick fingers into his entrance. A shiver ran down his spine. The pleasure of being sucked off coupled with the pain of being stretched mixed wonderfully.

He shivered again as his member was quickly asaulted by cool air, the fingers being replaced by something much larger. Blue eyes widend as he realized what was going on, but it was too late to stop it. With one quick thrust, Loki sheathed himself in the younger man, hitting his sweet spot on the first try. White spots clouded his vision as the god pounded into him, moaning and grunting in pleasure as the warm body gave in beneath him.

A few moments later, Alex lay spent, sprawled across the expensive sofa as his host cleaned them up. He'd never had such great sex before. He'd experianced it through the memories of the people he'd consumed, but never experianced it first hand for himself. After finishing cleaning himself up, Loki turned to his guest to ask him something, only to find he'd fallen asleep. Figured. Mortals had absolutely no stamina.

* * *

A/N2: Again, sorry for spelling.. I don't feel like fixing it right now.. I need to get back to working on my nephew's Halloween costume.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Remember to go back and read the previous chapter if you haven't already! I replaced the note!**_

* * *

Candy was in charge now. Fury gave her a team to help her search for Mercer and she had full command over them. "He can change into anyone he consumes so keep an eye out for anyone suddenly appearing out of nowhere or who has gone missing or reported as decieced. He's not very picky with his targets but does have a tendancy to go after people in high positions who have access to places most don't. Military and medical personel have the greatest risk of being targeted. Don't let anyone too important out of sight even to use the bathroom. It only takes a second for him to consume someone and take their place."

They looked nervious as she continued, "No fewer than two people alone at any given time. Captain, you will lead team one through this area here." She selected a portion of the map on her tablet, the corresponding area on the large screen behind her lighting up in time. "Natasha, you and team two will search here." She and her team nodded their understanding. "Clint, team three and this area are yours. Thor, you lead team four in this area. Uncle Bruce, here with team five. I'll take team six over here. Tony will remain overhead and come in as aid until I arrive should anyone find him."

Tony nodded his approval as the map lit up in different colors, each area containing their designated team numbers, a cluster of red dots at Stark Tower. "Everyone keep in contact. Report to Jarvis every ten minutes. Report anything out of the ordanary. I don't care how trivial it may seem. Jarvis will be monitoring your positions and vitals. If you are consumed, he should be able to tell by the momentary change in your vitals. Let's go."

The recruits looked scared as they marched out in teams to their designated patrol areas. At least they each had an Avenger to protect them should anything go wrong. Well, her and her uncle's teams didn't really see that as much of a good thing, not knowing what she was capable of and knowing what Hulk could do. It was going to be a long day of patrol for everyone.

Alex peaked out from behind the curtain to see soldiers marching down the street. Damn. That brought back some bad memories. "Something wrong?" He turned to find Loki watching him carefully from the breakfast table and quickly moved away from the window, giving it a dirty look as he took a seat, "They're searching for us. For me most likely." He checked his phone as it buzzed. "Yea." He put the phone back in his pocket and explained, "Cat. She just texted me.. Candy's putting on one hell of a preformance, acting like she really wants to find me. Neither of us will be able to go anywhere without getting caught."

Loki finished a bite of egg with a hum, "A shame. I have things to do today." Alex smiled and shook his head at the arrogance in the god's voice, "Knowing Candy, every soldier likely has their vitals monitored. You kill even one and they'll all be on your ass faster than you can imagine. Also likely to have one of the Avengers patrolling their own sections of the city." "Nothing I can't handle." He moved to put away his dishes before deciding to be lazy and just waved a hand over them, making them disappear. "The only trouble I might have is if I were to encounter the monsters.. No offence."

"None taken." He chuckled, receiving a smile in response, "Any advice should I run into the Hulk or Cat?" Alex leaned back in his chair a bit, "Don't run, make eye contact or attack. They.. and myself.. Have very animalistic instincts. Running marks you as prey and makes us want to attack. Eye contact is seen as a challenge or threat and attacking is quite obvious. Just back away slowly. Don't turn your back on them." Loki patted him on the shoulder as he got up to leave, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Magic was a very useful thing. Loki was able to easily manuver around the city without rousing any suspicion by changing to a female form. He watched the plain-clothed soldiers carefully, noting their patterns of patrolling the areas and how they stuck in pairs, reporting in to their commander every so often over headpieces as the man of iron flew overhead. He was impressed by the obvious tactical leadership the girl possessed. There was hardly a single stretch of street not covered for more than five minutes at any given time across the entire island. It seemed the only problem with the strategy so far was the soldiers themselves. They were far too nervious and looking so hard for small details that they missed the blatantly obvious.

Ah! There she was! She looked beyond annoyed with the young man accompanying her. He refused to stop asking questions about their target, life with the Avengers, what her powers or abilities were, if she were single.. That one left a bad taste in the god's mouth. With a smirk, Loki waved his hand, causing the boy to stop mid-stride and grab his stomach, a horrified look crossing his face before he ran off to what he hoped was the closest lavatory. The red-head didn't even seem to notice as she kept on her path down the sidewalk.

"Thanks." Loki jumped a bit as he walked behind her. How did she know he was there? "For what?" He decided to play dumb as he came up to walk beside her. Candy giggled and gave him a knowing look before commenting on his appearance, "Nice dress. Looks really good on you." He wasn't amused and quickly steered her into an ally, changing form once they were out of view. "How did you know?" That damn smile again, "I have my ways."

Damn her. "Alex told me of your little 'problem'. The one similar to your uncles." He gave her a mischievious smerk as he trapped her against the brick wall. "Anything you wish to share, love? Or am I to take his word on the whole issue?"

* * *

A/N: A **big** thank you to Dark Moons and Whispered Words for the awesome review and ideas!

Again, sorry about spelling.

GYA! **So** hard not to go ahead and update right now! (Wednesday night while I'm writing this lol)

I like to post on Mondays, though because it helps brighten a gloomy day (at least I hope it does)

I have to get back to my nephew's costume. His Halloween/Birthday party is Saturday and I still have a ton of work to do.


End file.
